1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mobile phones and, more particularly, to a mobile phone and a method of utilizing a dial telephone in communication, adapted for the mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user of a mobile phone makes a call, the mobile phone is very near to the head of the user and the full strength of any radiation emitted from the mobile phone will be received by the user.
Therefore, what is needed is a mobile phone to overcome the described shortcoming.